1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyswitch, and more specifically, to a keyswitch utilizing a hook structure on a support member to abut against a bending member formed obliquely on a board to provide an elastic force for moving a cap back to its original position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A keyboard, which is the most common input device, can be found in variety of electronic apparatuses for users to input characters, symbols, numerals and so on. Furthermore, consumer electronic products and industrial machine tools are all equipped with a keyboard for performing input operations.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a cross-sectional diagram of a keyswitch 1 according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the keyswitch 1 includes a board 10, a cap 12, a circuit board 14, a support device 16, and an elastic member 18. The circuit board 14 is disposed on the board 10. The support device 16 is disposed between the cap 12 and the board 10 for supporting the cap 12. The elastic member 18 is also disposed between the cap 12 and the board 10. Accordingly, when the cap 12 is pressed by a user, a triggering portion 19 of the elastic member 18 triggers a switch 15 on the circuit board 14 for performing a corresponding input function.
However, since disposal of the elastic member 18 requires more space to further increase the overall height of the keyswitch 1, it is disadvantageous to the thinning design of the keyswitch 1.